Perks of Stirring a Heart
by YumeNina
Summary: What if one day you meet someone you never expected only to lose them soon after? This is the story of lonely 17 year old Antonella and how she comes to meet the Guardian of Fun. Recently moved from sunny Phoenix, Arizona to freezing Burgess, Pennsylvania, Antonella and Jack explore the fun side of Burgess but sadly all things must come to an end. Rated T for romance,humorand much
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs!_**

* * *

I had never seen such a beautiful sight. The trees were bare of any leaves, the streets were caked with frost and the parks had mountains of snow. I smooshed my face onto the window trying to get a better view. _So this is what a winter wonderland looks like_, I though.

"Por favor Antonella! Deja de pegarté a la ventana! Lo vas a manchar.", My mother exclaimed. I resettled into the seat of the car with a sigh and looked over at my brother, who was looking out the window with a serious face. He had always been a serious person. He had wavy, black hair and dark brown eyes that were framed with glasses. We looked a lot like each other and were often mistaken for being twins since we both were at least the same height. He, of course, wasn't my twin and was at least 3 years older than me. He wasn't very expressive about moving so I wasn't sure if he was as excited as I was.

With my father getting a new job with a better pay, the family moved from the heat of Phoenix, Arizona to the small town of Burgess, Pennsylvania. "Now Toni, I'm sure you'll make new friends! Everything is going to be just fine." He said as he tried to convince me for the nth time.

I personally had no problem with it and found that it was actually pretty exciting. Moving to a whole different environment and meeting new people was always an exciting thing. The only thing I would miss was the hot sun and the children who always played in the streets. I loved watching all of them run around and how they would make me play with them. I especially loved chasing them around with water balloons to cool them down. During the few rainy days, I would call the children over to huddle under the small armada next to the mobile home community and sing to them and tell them stories of numerous adventures of a forest fairy trying to save her people from the treacherous hounds of the drylands. _Kind of a silly story now that I think about it_.

Tears threatened my eyes from all the memories with the children but I pushed them back as I watched the car stop in frount of our new home. It was a big two story house that a large frount yard that was currently overflowed with snow. The house was a nice warm lavender color and had a lovely rustic look to it, on the porch were two rocking chairs and a small wooden table. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would look.

We got out of the car and dad took the keys to unlock the door to our new home._ Well here goes nothing._ Once I was inside, I saw the true size of the place. It was bigger inside than it looked on the outside! Since my parents had already come and arranged things, the only thing I had to do was unpack my personal belongings.

"You're going to love your room!," My mother gushed, "I thought maybe you would like the room with the view to the frount yard. I painted the walls the light blue color you asked me to and I arranged your room so you could have enough space to just lay about." I then followed her upstairs to a door down the hall. "I'll leave you be to unpack. Let me know if you need any help. Dinner will be ready at 7 but don't worry, I'll call you down." She said as walked back down the stairs to get dinner ready.

The room was just how my mother explained it. Light blue and with lots of space. The bed was pushed to the wall and the bureau was at the foot of my bed. My bookshelf was by the wall next to the seated window that offered a view of the outside complete with my cheesy vampire books I got when I was younger and my collection of sketchbooks I've collected over the years. I sighed in frustration as I realized that I still had to unpack my clothes,_ Better do this now than later,_ I thought as I set off to finish unpacking.

By the time I had finished my mother hollered that it was time for dinner and I trudged down the stairs. Mother always had a thing for traditional mexican dishes and tonight was pozole, a soup that contained hominy, meat and various spices. "So you won't forget where you're from my dear!" My mother always said. After dinner, we threw away what we didn't eat (which wasn't much) and placed our plates in the sink for rinsing. After my dad had gone to his study to finish work and my brother to his room there was a knock on the door.

"Toni could you go get that please? I'm a bit busy." My mother asked as she finished setting the dishes in the dishwasher. I nodded as I made my way towards the door and opened it.

"Hi! You must be our new neighbors! I am Marta Bennett and these are my children, Jamie and Sophie!" The woman said as she extended her hand, which I gladly shook.

"Nice to meet you! I am Antonella Medina. Please come in!" I said as I gestured them inside.

"You can place your coats on the coat rack. Ahh It must be cold outside! Would you like something to drink? We have coffee!"

"Ooh yes please! Coffee sounds nice!" Marta said as she shrugged herself out of her coat and proceeded to help Sophie out of hers.

I watched Jamie and Sophie shiver, "Would you guys like some hot chocolate?" They nodded.

"Alright! I'll be back soon." With that I ran to the kitchen to get my mom and began on making coffee and hot chocolate.

The rest of that afternoon the families had a chance to get to meet and get to know one another better. When the adults were still talking, the children began to yawn and nod off signaling that they were very bored.

"Hey guys," I whispered, "Would you like to go to my room with me?" Their faves lit up and nodded furiously as they followed me up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I opened the door to let them in and closed it as soon as they were inside.

"Alright, I think we can agree that their talking was extremely boring, no?" I chuckled as I set my cup down on the nightstand and flopped myself onto the bed

"Haha yeah! Sorry for invading your room like this but thank you for taking us away." Jamie said as he set down his cup on the bureau. Sophie sat down on the window seat and was humming happily as she downed the chocolate drink "Yummy!" She exclaimed.

"I love this stuff! Hot Chocolate '_Abuelita_' is always the best!" I added as I made a heart out of my hands. Jamie laughed as I waved I hands around. Sophie watched with wonder as she tried to make one with her own hands and after several tries she triumphantly held out a perfect heart. I laughed and put my hands down and looked at Jamie. "Let me really introduce myself. My name is Antonella but people call me Toni for short and I am 17 years old."

"I'm Jamie Bennett and this is Sophie! I'm 10 and she's 2." He paused and looked over at the window. After a while of mysteriously staring, he turned back and gave me a very serious look. "Hey Toni? Can I ask you something?

"Uhh…" I hummed cautiously, "Sure!"

"Do you believe in Santa Claus?" He leaned in, whispering.

Catching me by surprise, I stayed quiet. Even at 17 years of age, I still had the heart of a child. I still believed in all of the fairy tales and fables that I was told since I was little. I was too scared to let anyone know because I was afraid of being judged. But, since we had just moved, I thought, _Why not be more open?_

"I. . .", She hesitated, "I do, actually." I flinched, worried that they would judge me for believing.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Jamie jumped with glee. "So does that mean you believe in the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Sandman!?"

"Bunny! HOP HOP!" Sophie said as she placed her cup on the floor and hopped over to where Jamie was sitting on the bed.

I was startled,_ Wow. . . that was easier than I though!_ "I do! I don't think I will ever stop believing in them!"

"What about Jack Frost?" Now that was different. I had never been asked that question before. I pondered about the subject before I asked, "What does he do?"

"He's the one who brings the snow! He makes us see how much fun it is to have snow days and fills us up with fun activities to do! AND He's my best friend!"

I chuckled, _Should I believe him?_ "What does he look like? Is he old, short and fat? Does he yell at you from across the street saying, 'You meddling kids!' and wave his cane around?"

Jamie laughed with all his might, "Not at all! He's taller than you by about a foot maybe and he has short white hair that sticks out in different places and blue eyes! He's always wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants and he also doesn't wear any shoes! He looks like he could be your age!" Jamie explained with a light in his eyes.

"Hmm. . . Well I would like to meet him someday!" I said as I folded my hands on my lap.

"How about tomorrow? We planned to have a snowball fight outside, It'll be so much fun!" He asked.

_Tomorrow?_ My stomach was filled with butterflies, anxious for meeting a new friend. "Alright I'll be there." I said as I heard my mother call for us from downstairs. I sighed and walked over to the door to open it, "Come on. I think it's time for you guys to go home." They groaned as I quickly grabbed their cups and walked back downstairs. I set the cups in the sink and walked back to the door where my parents were saying their last 'see you later'-s.

"Be out here tomorrow at 10 in the morning okay!?" Jamie said as he skipped down the steps of the frount porch.

"I will! I'll be here!" I said and we waved as they disappeared into their house. I closed the door, said goodnight to my parents and ran upstairs to get ready to go to sleep. Despite the cold weather, I couldn't stand sleeping in long sleeved shirts and pants. So I chose a nice cotton tank top and a pair of shorts. I threw those on and went to the bathroom to wash my teeth. Once I was done, I paddled over to my new room and settled under the warm shelter of my covers.

_Today wasn't so bad! *sigh* I'm still kind of debating whether or not to believe in him. I mean, I've never seen him._ I turned a couple of times in my bed before I settled on facing the window. The moon shone brightly through the thin curtains which proved to be a great nightlight. "Jack Frost." I sighed, tasting the name on my lips. "If you really do exist, Please let me know tomorrow. . . I would like to meet you" I whispered into the night as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was now around 10 at night past a couple minutes and a young man had crawled out of a window belonging to a 10 year old little boy. Said young man was lost in thought at what the little boy had said to him. He absentmindedly froze the nearest tree and flew over the house next door. Peering through each window he searched for the little boy's description. After moments of searching he came upon said description and looked through. A young girl had just climbed into bed and after a bit of thrashing about she finally faced the window. The young man scrambled away from the window and just as he was about to pull away he heard his name. He tiptoed back to the window and heard the last words she spoke. His heart soared, his hope was now restored and with that he flew away. Waiting for it to be tomorrow already.

* * *

**Hey guys! If you have any questions about the mexican references made in this story please ask and i will get back to you next chapter! TTFN~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs**_

* * *

That night I could barely sleep at all. The thought of going outside and playing with the children kept me up with hundreds of butterflies in my stomach. I managed to get a few hours of sleep only because I slept in small periods of time. I sighed and decided to start getting ready at 8:30 in the morning, I took a shower and went to my room to change. I turned on my iPod and stereo and played a random song.

WHile the music played I walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a nice white silk shirt and a pink scarf. I grabbed a pair of jeans, some leg warmers since I was going to be running around, and my high tops. I was really excited not only for the children but to meet this Jack Frost. What type of person is he? Is he old? Scary? Short? Does he have sharp teeth? Does he have teeth at all?

I decided to shrug it off and let whatever happens happen. I turned off the stereo and ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Light poured in from the windows, illuminating the room with a golden glow. My mother was already awake and making my favorite breakfast, huevos rancheros. "Hola Ma! Yum! I'm so hungry!" I said as I took a seat at the table.

"Hey Mija, I'm just making you this breakfast before we leave. Your father is heading to work and your brother and I are going to go look for a car. He wants to get a job and so do I but we can't both use the same little car, plus since your father already bought his own car, It's your brother's turn." She explained as she set the food on the table and began to walk out of the kitchen. "Make sure to lock the house if you go out okay? Take care!", she said over her shoulder. My brother waved and with that they left.

With a quick in and out my father rushed his good morning and left, soon I was alone eating my breakfast. I looked at the time and saw that I only had ten till ten. I washed my plate and cup and ran upstairs to wash my teeth(. . . about 5 times), gathered my belongings and grabbed my snow jacket. I found the key my mother had left me and I locked the door as soon as I closed it. I turned around and faced the clearing before me. Kids were beginning to appear and soon Jamie had joined the crowd. There weren't really that many kids, there were about 5 of them. I walked over to them and gave a wave of hello.

"You came!" Jamie exclaimed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the kids. "We're heading over to where Jack lives! I talked to him last night and he says he's excited to meet you!"

My heart skipped a beat. "He is?" I awed. This is really weird, I thought. He smiled and let go of my arm once all of the kids began to walk into the woods.

"Hey Toni?" Jamie asked. I looked at him. "Do you think you could make me some of your hot chocolate when we get back? It was really good." At the mention of hot chocolate, I received some looks of thirst and hunger. I snorted, "Of course! I'll make some for everyone." They cheered and ran ahead.

"We're here!" Jamie said as he ran ahead with the other group of kids. The weird thing is that when I finally reached them, they were formed into a circle looking up at the sky. They were all enthusiastically talking to the air and jumping up and down. "Toni! Toni! Look! This is Jack!" Jamie said as he caught sight of me.

I walked a bit closer. "B. . . But, there's nothing there. . ." I said. Jamie became silent once he caught on to what I said, he frowned and looked up to his side. "She can't see you Jack. . . Why?" Silence came once again but was soon cut off when Jamie said, "You don't believe. . . Do you?"

"I. . . I'm trying." I stuttered, _Should I believe?_ I scratched the back of my head and began to pace around.

"Jack says to stop being a chicken and that he heard the words you said to him last night."

I stopped my pacing and looked straight into Jamie's eyes. He heard? . . . Wait. . . Chicken?!

". . . Ask him what I said." I pushed. _Should I believe?_ Jamie became quiet again and then looked at me with a smile on his face. I looked at the other children and they too had smiles on their faces.

"He said you told him, If he really existed to let you know." Jamie said.

_Should I believe?_, I thought and through the wind that blew against the trees, I heard a whisper, _Yes, child, Believe._

I closed my eyes, thought,_ 'I believe. . . I believe!'_ and when I opened them once again, I saw a white haired boy with a snowball in his hand and a smirk on his face as he aimed the ball of snow, flung his arm and threw his shot. The mush of white ice managed to hit me square in the chest and sent me flying back onto my butt. I landed on the ground with a small _'oof'_ and I heard the laughter and shrieks of the other children, for the war of snow had just begun.

"PFFFT!" I exhaled as I ran behind the nearest tree for cover and was soon joined by Jamie.

"DID YOU SEE HIM!?" He whispered loudly.

"I did actually!" I whispered back. I believe! "But, tell me. . . How do you make a snowball?"

He looked at me with his mouth gaping open like a fish and a weird look on his face. "You just grab a hand full of snow and mold it into a ball with the palm of your hands!" He bent down and grabbed a pile of snow and formed a ball, "See!?" He said as he turned around and flung the ball towards the other children. He gasped and began to hyperventilate, "Oh no! RUUNN! It's Jack!" Jamie said as he ran off to the farthest tree he could find leaving me with my words in my mouth. Sudden panic entered my brain and I, too, ran off to the farthest tree.

Luckily I managed to dodge a flying snowball as I ran behind the thickest tree I could find. I panted and tried to catch my breath as I bent down to make my own pile of snowballs. Soon after failing 10 of them, I had managed to make 3 nicely shaped ones. I laughed out loud as I ran out into the clearing and began to chuck the snow at the kids. I managed to get one but they kept running. I saw all of the kids run to one direction and disappear. Suddenly, I was alone.

"Um Guys? Anyone there?" I called but heard no reply. I stayed put, scared that if I left they would all come back and find me gone. Suddenly I heard a war cry and was bombarded with countless snow balls.

I ended up on my back, arms trying to shield and a wild laugh that rippled out of my chest. Once the children had run out of ammunition they sat down next to me and laughed yet trying to catch their breaths. I remained in my position and closed my eyes and enjoyed the sound of their laughter and the warmth that the sun had provided. I sat up and looked at Jamie, whose face was still red from the loss of breath.

"Who came up with this plan, huh?" I chuckled. Then a deep voice from behind replied, "I believe that was me."

I scrambled to my feet and turned to meet with the owner of the voice. One look at him and I had lost my breath, for the hundredth time that day. Before me stood a tall, pale teen. His hair was white as snow and his eyes were such an intense blue that put sapphires to shame. He had a smirk on his face and was leaning on a shepherd's staff. He was wearing a blue hoodie and brown coloured pants that cut off just below his calves. I also noticed he was barefoot.

"Jack Frost." I whispered.

"The one and only." He said with a flick of his wrist. "You must be Toni. Jamie here told me about you."

I coughed to try and get my breathing back to normal before I spoke. "I'm Antonella Medina, but I'm called Toni for short. Jamie has talked about you, too!"

"Antonella. What a cool name! I've never heard of that one before." He pondered.

"It comes from Italy, but i'm not Italian, I'm Mexican. My parents just liked the sound of the name."

"It's nice." He began but was soon cut off by the sound of a sneeze, "Bless you" He said.

"I think it's time to go inside and get some hot chocolate!" I said and the kids agreed happily as they stood up and began to dust themselves of any remaining snow. "Would you care to join us?"

"Sure! But, I might have to leave soon, North might make us have a meeting."

"North? Meeting of what?"

"Well, you know him by Santa Claus, but his name is North. We have Guardian meeting."

"What's a Guardian?" I flinched as I realized I might of sounded a bit nosy, "Sorry."

He chuckled, "It's okay, Don't worry. Come on, Lets get these kids a warm drink. I'll explain to you on the way." And with that we left the forest and made route to my house as I heard and mentally took note of everything Jack said about the 'Guardians'.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm back and I brought a new chapter with me! I hope you like this one and if there is anything I need to change then please let me know. Jack finally makes and appearance! It isn't as grand as I would of liked it to be but i hope you guys liked it. I feel like this was kind of boring and cliched AND I AM SO SORRY! If you guys have any ideas please feel free to PM me about it! Please Review! They are highly appreciated but please no Flames because they burn! Thanks for reading! TTFN~**

**If you have any questions about any of the Spanish words please ask and I will get back to you next chapter! :3**


End file.
